Tyrant vs Monster Island
by Goji64
Summary: Having just defeated the majority of the Ultra Brothers Tyrant lands on the Earth in search of Ultraman Taro. He arrives on Monster Island and is confronted by Godzilla and his friends. Who will win in the this epic battle! The chimera monster? Or Godzilla and pals? Read to find out.


Tyrant vs. Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Varan, Manda, and Baragon

Having just defeated the majority of the Ultra Brothers Tyrant landed on Earth, in hope of fighting Ultraman Taro. Instead he would get something much worse. Tyrant in an open field on Monster Island, he scanned the area hoping to find Taro. Suddenly he noticed Godzilla approaching him from a distance. Godzilla roared at this invader before charging into battle. He rammed into Tyrant, sending Tyrant back an inch. Tyrant slapped Godzilla to the ground with his club hand. Godzilla roared as he rolled to a stop, he sat up and unleashed his atomic ray at Tyrant. It struck Tyrant in the stomach only to be absorbed by his gorge. Godzilla rose to his feet and charged Tyrant. Uninterested Tyrant kicked Godzilla, sending him into a mountain, knocking boulders down onto Godzilla. Godzilla roared as he rose from the debris.

Suddenly a bolder fell onto Tyrant's head, Tyrant looked up to see Rodan, Mothra, and Varan circling him. Varan dropped a second boulder on Tyrant's head. The chimera monster roared out in anger and annoyance. The chimera healed up his arms and attempted to take flight. But suddenly he felt something bite his ankle. Tyrant looked down to see Anguirus biting down on his ankle. Tyrant kicked Anguirus in the snout, sending the ankylosaur onto his back. Anguirus sat up and walked over to Kumonga, Manda, Baragon, and Gorosaurus. Tyrant then turned around to see Rodan, Mothra, and Varan all land side by side. Godzilla let out a furious roar, signaling this battle to begin.

Gorosaurus charged Tyrant only for the chimera monster to slap him onto his back with his mace hand. Manda leaped up and bit down onto Tyrant's right arm, bringing a roar of pain from Tyrant. Tyrant threw Manda away. Tyrant looked over to Kumonga and simply kicked the spider away. Anguirus and Baragon both charged forward only for Tyrant to kick them both away. Tyrant then turned to Rodan, Mothra, and Varan. He unleashed a stream of fire; it struck the ground in front of the three Kaiju causing a massive explosion. The three Kaiju took flight. Tyrant lifted up his arms and flew after them. First he took out Rodan; he flew after Rodan until he had him cornered at a nearby mountain. Tyrant then rammed Rodan, knocking him down to Earth. Mothra flew for Tyrant, trying to ram the creature. Tyrant simply flew out of her way, and then flew into her, knocking Mothra into the mountain. He then turned around to see Varan trying to escape. Tyrant was just too fast for Varan; he flew at Varan and rammed him. Varan was sent flying into a boulder.

Tyrant landed back on the ground and roared out in victory, thinking he had won. Suddenly he was struck with three rocks. He turned around to see Godzilla stomping towards him, a bolder in his hands. The chimera monster roared before unleashing his stream of fire. Godzilla backed up as the flames struck the ground in front of him; Godzilla threw the bolder, striking Tyrant dead in the face. Godzilla roared before tackling Tyrant. Godzilla roared out in fury before beating away at the chimera's face. Tyrant threw Godzilla off him before rising back to his feet. He swung at Godzilla with his mace hand; Godzilla caught it in his hands. Tyrant flipped Godzilla onto his back before he kicked Godzilla away. Suddenly Tyrant roared out in pain, he turned to see Anguirus biting down hard on the end of his tail. Tyrant simply threw Anguirus into a bolder. Varan charged Tyrant and clawed at his face. Tyrant unleashed his fire, burning Varan and causing him to fall onto his back. Suddenly Tyrant found himself rammed by Gorosaurus, knocking Tyrant into a nearby mountain. Tyrant roared out in anger as he shook the rocks and rubble off himself.

Tyrant charged forward and rammed Gorosaurus, knocking the tyrannosaurus rex onto his back. Gorosaurus roared out in anger, refusing to give up, he kangaroo kicked Tyrant in the stomach. This sent Tyrant into a bolder. Tyrant roared out in fury as he rose, suddenly he was struck on the head by three more rocks. He looked up to see Rodan and Varan coming down towards him. Tyrant unleashed his flames at the two but they managed to fly past it. Rodan swooped down and pecked away at Tyrant's eyes. Tyrant roared out in fury before slapping Rodan to the ground with his mace. Varan then leapt onto Tyrant and clawed him. Tyrant threw Varan off him, sending him into a mountain. Varan bounced off the mountain and leaped back at Tyrant only to be knocked back into the mountain. Varan roared out in pain as he collided with the mountain a second time.

Tyrant unleashed his chain, wrapping it around Varan's neck. He then pulled Varan towards him and beat away at him, he then threw Varan away. Gorosaurus bit down onto Tyrant's shoulder, Tyrant grabbed Gorosaurus and threw him into a boulder. Godzilla unleash his heat ray, it struck Tyrant in the back, exploding on contact. Tyrant turned to Godzilla and roared before they charged one another. Once they met they beat away at each other with claw, tail, and mace, whatever they had! Until finally Godzilla knocked Tyrant onto his back, as Tyrant rose to his feet Godzilla picked up a bolder and threw it at his face.

Knocking the chimera onto his back, Tyrant turned onto his side to find himself face to face with Kumonga. The spider unleashed his web spray, completely covering Tyrant in web. Kumonga then injected Tyrant with several poison stingers. Tyrant roared out in pain as felt the poison coming through his body. Tyrant continued to fight, desperately trying to free himself from the webbing but slowly he grew weak. The Kaiju surrounded Tyrant and watched as his fighting slowly died.

After about five minutes Tyrant had died. Godzilla and the Kaiju all let out there signature roars they had won.

Winner(s): Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Kumonga, Varan, Manda, and Baragon


End file.
